A Country of Roses
by TheSemasin
Summary: Find out what happens when you are accidentally thrown into the crazy world of Hetalia! When an accident sends you to their world, a whole new world of opportunities opens up to you, literally! (Sorry about the fail summary) Hetalia x Reader


Hetalia x Reader

A Country of Roses

_**Chapter 1- The Parallel Worlds**_

**A/N: For some reason, they took this down the first time. I have no clue why. Something to do with not being able to use something. Anyway, I don't own anything. At all.**

** This is my first Hetalia and reader. I posted it originally on my dA, so I decided to post it here as well. It jumps from 3rd PoV to 2nd, so bear with me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy~!**

This was the seventh day in a row it was thunder-storming. England, Norway, and Romania had looked into this at the beginning of the week. Every one hundred years (which they noticed over the centuries) a week of thunder-storms would occur. Apparently Romania had been intrigued by this, and had been researching it from its last occurrence. At the beginning of the week, he presented his information. He explained that there was a parallel world from theirs, where there were no human personifications of the countries, territories, colonies, etc. Every one hundred years on this stormy week, an opportunity would arise to connect with their world. All three were very interested in their world, so they tried their best to open the portal, which was supposedly a light purple colour. They spent five days at England's house working on it until it actually worked. They discovered that appearance wise, there was no difference. But culture wise there was, as there were books and websites and movies that they had never even heard of before in their very long lives. Of course they collected these little things, but Norway was more interested in YouTube. He loved watching (insert a list of your favourite youtubers here), and he especially loved the anonymous upcoming cover artist (Make up a YouTube username). Norway on the sixth day was able to hook up America's computer to YouTube (much to America's discontent) and was freely able to enjoy it. Norway was a crazy little fangirl, which Romania and England laughed about later. Now, it was the seventh and final day.

The storm was the worst that day. Norway wanted to tap into the other world for one final time. Skeptical America decided that they were to perform, and I quote "their voodoo magic" in his basement. Before England and Romania could even put in their consent, Norway whole-heartedly agreed. So here they were.

"Alfred. Why must you stay down here with us?" asked a very agitated Brit, to his cheery acquaintance.

"Well dude, this is _my _basement, and Nor-dude said it was super cool! So I just _have _to watch."

"It's Norway, Alfred."

"Don't care, this is still my basement."

England and Norway were definitely ticked off by him at this point, but Romania was actually enjoying himself. For now, that is, because America very conveniently skipped the detail that he invited over the rest of the Allies and the Axis, along with Canada, Prussia, Spain, and Romano for a mini-party with games, dinner, and movies. Oh, and alcohol. The Magic Trio were not going to be happy campers.

Italy, Spain, Romano and Germany came together, and were the first to show up. Not seeing America at all upstairs, Spain decided they should look, although German refused. Spain and the Italia brothers eventually made their way downstairs next to America with Germany still upstairs, and coming down. England was literally steaming.

"Ludwig, you gotta come see this! It's-a so cool~!" Italy exclaimed.

"Nah, we don't-a need no damn potato-eating bastards with us," Romano spat.

"Now, now Lovino, that is no way to speak," Spain said, although he was obviously trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yeah dudes chill and let them do their voodoo magic!"

"WILL ALL YOU BLOODY GITS SHUT UP?!"

Romania sighed and called over Norway. He also called over England when he finished screaming about how they needed to be 'proper gentlemen' and such. The three of them then performed the spell, and the ground was covered in a giant, circular, lavender portal. Germany was downstairs at that point, so everyone saw it. For the first time in probably forever, everyone was actually silent. Of course, America ruined it.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO BADASS!" America practically squealed, adding his hero laugh after the fact.

"VEE~ THIS IS-A SO COOL~!"

"Vhoa I didn't zhink it vould actually vork!"

"Holy tomatoes."

"…..meh….."

"Alright, now all we need to do i-"

And then a giant and loud bolt of lightning struck right outside, causing the portal to spark and flicker uncontrollably.

"NOOO! I HOPE IT DIDN'T HIT MY HERO CAR!"

* * *

You clicked confirm and laid back in your chair. How long had you been working on this project, a week? You sighed. Being anonymous YouTube sensation (Insert that YouTube username from earlier) certainly had its downfalls. You were probably the most famous (and anonymous) person in the world for exactly three years now. But it didn't mean much to you; you just enjoyed singing and were glad to share your voice with the world. Another crash of thunder rumbled from outside, which caused you to frown. It had been thunder-storming all week, and it was rather annoying. This was your first week in your new house and your first week from graduating high school. You were expecting a happy, sunny week, but no. Rain. All week. Because of this, you found yourself doing more trivial things when you weren't singing or editing, such as playing cards or, dare I say it, reading. With no idea what you wanted to do with your life and no intention of thinking about it for a while, you broke down and started thinking about it. You walked out onto your balcony of your bedroom and just let the rain fall on you. It felt kind of nice, and the breeze was rather refreshing. Looking up, you were able to notice the full moon behind the clouds, now a strange orange colour. You closed your eyes and made a wish.

_I hope I can figure out what I want to do with my life_

You sighed as you opened your eyes, knowing fully well that wishing was an absolute waste of time. You were about to go back inside, when a rather large bolt of lightning struck right outside your house. You felt the heat as you stumbled backwards and ultimately tripped. Naturally you closed your eyes while bracing for impact. But there was no impact. You just kept falling. That's when you pried open your eyes to find there was nothing, and you were falling into darkness. You let out a screech as you kept falling into nothing, and tears began to cloud your vision. Ultimately you closed your eyes again.

* * *

"W-was that s-supposed to ha-appen?" Romano squeaked, the first to speak.

"N-no, not that I know of…"

"WAAAAAAH! I'M-A SCARED LUDWIG! WHAT DO WE DOOOO?" That resulted in Italy glomping Germany out of fear.

"I think the better question is what _did_ we do, mi amigos…" Spain sighed.

Romania laughed nervously. "I-I'm sure it's nothing guys! Come on, cheer up!"

"But Vladimir," Norway asked quietly. "How can you be so su-"

A screech of a girl rang throughout the room. The source was the portal. Thunder ultimately cut it off though.

"Vell _zhat _didn't sound like nothing to me, Vladimir."

"Shut it, Ludwig. There's always room for error."

"THAT SOUNDED LIKE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! I'M THE HERO, SO I'LL SAVE HER!" and with that, America lunged for the portal, only he was caught by England and stopped.

"IGGY WHAT THE FUCK."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, ALFRED. WE DON'T KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS. GOD KNOWS WHERE YOU COULD END UP!"

"End up where, aru? What are yo- HOLY PANDAS."

"WHAT IN THE GOOD NAME OF BUDDAH IS THIS THING?! WHAT DID YOU PEOPRU DO THIS TIME?!"

Everyone turned as China, Japan, and Russia walked downstairs. China and Japan were absolutely mortified, whereas Russia seemed…amused.

Romania whispered quietly under his breath. "Who invited Ivan?"

"Oh, I did," America whispered back casually as everyone but Russia looked at him strangely.

"By the way Arfred, your car is burnt to a crisp."

**"SHIT!"**

Norway then walked over to Japan and China and began explaining the situation they were in. Russia casually walked to the edge of the portal, although no one seemed to notice, until he spoke up.

"This is a portal to the other world, da?"

Everyone turned to look at him with a strange look.

"How the bloody hell did you know that?"

"Well, I-"

"Listen, Ivan. I'd love to hear your story. I'm sure we all would. But we have a bigger problem at hand: That girl!"

"Did someone say girl?"

France and Prussia came waltzing downstairs, with Canada close behind. Although no one seemed to notice poor Canada.

"Zhe Awesome me loves gi- OH HOLY ME VHAT IS ZHAT?!"

Prussia and France stood at the base of the stairs with their mouths wide open. Canada stayed on the stairs, cowering his unnoticed butt off. America was now fed up.

"LISTEN. THERE IS AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT GOT CAUGHT IN THIS, AND WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND LET THIS GO. WE ALL HAVE TO BE HEROS FOR THIS ONE. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD."

Everyone looked at America and his sudden burst of maturity. France, Prussia, and Canada, who had not even the slightest clue to what was going on, just nodded and went with this.

"Well, what do you think we can do?"

Everyone once again turned to Russia, who seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Wha…? Well we find her of course!"

"There are at least two things wrong with your plan, Alfred. "

America's eyes widened. It was the only choice of action, what else could they do? It was absolutely perfect! Russia sighed.

"Во-первых, Arthur said it himself. We have no idea where she could be, let alone any clue to find her. We don't know what she looks like, and we're not just going to magically find out, da? И второе, this only happens every century. She'll be dead before we can get her home. We need time to think up a logical plan, я прав?" America bit his lip. Russia _was _right, no matter how you looked at it. Russia couldn't help but smile contently as he read pure defeat from America's dull blue eyes. No one looked happy with the outcome though, so Russia took it upon himself to brighten the mood.

"I'm sure if she's smart, she'll cause some sort of ruckus in wherever she ended up. Then we will find her, da? Now let's go and have fun like we said we were going to." At this point the portal had died down with the rain, because it hit midnight. Everyone nodded and head upstairs, although America was the last. "If is a very strong word," he mumbled quietly.

* * *

It wasn't even falling at this point. Your eyes were shut, tears streaming from your face. It was more like a levitating feeling, which was a new and strange sensation to you. You just let it be, for there wasn't much other option at this point. Maybe you'd fall asleep, only to wake up and find out it was all just a nightmare in a nightmare. Then you felt water hit your nose, and your face scrunched up a bit at the cold feeling. You opened your eyes slowly; you were very groggy. The levitating feeling disappeared, and in its place a killer headache set in, probably from the fall you took. You had woken up in some grassy plains with rain still coming down, though not as hard. Every now and then, you'd hear some thunder, but not enough to truly startle you. You didn't bother getting up, as you were struggling to stay awake to begin with, for it hurt too much. The last thing you could remember before blacking out again was the voices of people rushing over in your direction.

**A/N: Sorry if the 2nd PoV is bad, it was my first time writing in that PoV. I tried though. I'm also sorry for the lack of reader in this chapter, I had to get the scene set, thus causing the Hetalians to appear more than you. In the next chapters you'll be the main character. I really like this story, and I have so many ideas for it! I really hope you like it! Please leave a review telling me how I did, and any ideas you have for the story! Thanks a bunch~!**

**America. Stahp cursing. Gumi will beat you up.**

**~TheSemasin**

**P.S.: My deviantArt is ~skylarthecat so if you wanna check it out there, go right ahead.**


End file.
